Perfecta imperfección
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: "Nadie es perfecto". Eso es lo que todos dicen, ¿pero realmente saben que es lo que sienten las personas que se sienten 'errores' de la vida hasta el punto en superan a tu mente poco a poco fracturada?


Hace tiempo que no me paseaba por aquí~

Hola a todos los que quedan (?) n_ñ... Lamento mucho (en verdad mucho) estar desapareciendo Dx

Pero tengo una "excusa" y es que la musa/inspiración no ha estado en mi mente (y eso me duele, he querido escribir pero no puedo. No siento esa fluidez Dx) y hasta hoy vine a presentarles este intento de fic (que la verdad espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito).

Aviso desde ya, que esto es un Shonen-Ai (ósea, no yaoi pero si chico x chico rayando más en una amistad). Lo que quiero decir es que si no les gustan esas insinuaciones, por más leve que sea, mejor no lo lean, ¿sí?

¡Ah! Este fanfic esta "basado" en la letra de una canción de Skillet llamado "Imperfection", así que si quieren escúchenla mientras leen, antes o después -w-

También tengo cosas por decirles, pero eso será hasta el final, ¿sí?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, típico, no me pertenecen a mí :'v

Disfrutenlo n_ñ

* * *

Estas ahí, viéndote al espejo nuevamente. El reflejo que observas te da una panorámica que francamente preferirías no ver jamás, pero por más que ruegas para que así sea, la vista es igual día a día.

Cabellera rubia, estatura baja, ojos grandes, mirada oscura y piel blanquecina sin ser excesiva. Eso veías todos los días en aquel cristal, y te desagradaba tanto hasta el punto de casi asquearte.

"¿Por qué no soy mejor que esto?"

Te preguntabas una y otra vez. No era posible que la persona a la que más odiabas era a ti mismo. Pero así era. Odiabas todo de ti. Odiabas cada centímetro de tu ser en silencio, deseando ser alguien mejor y no pudiendo avanzar más.

Y no era solo por lo físico, no. Tenias un carácter que a la mayoría le costaba comprender en un primer momento, e incluso tus amigos más cercanos tendían a discutir contigo por ese factor. No es que fueras amable o paciente, y tampoco se te daba bien el demostrar tu preocupación hacia los demás cuando algo andaba mal. Estabas más acostumbrado a trabajar solo, por tu cuenta; aunque eso no calmaba esa sensación y casi necesidad de encontrar a alguien que pudiera estar a tu lado sin mayor inconveniente.

Finas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por tus mejillas.

"¿P-Por qué no puedo ser otra persona?"

No estabas satisfecho, siempre estuviste bajo la sombra de alguien demasiado grande para ti. Alguien a quien al mismo tiempo amabas como a un hermano.

Link.

Ese nombre que compartías con él, pero que parecían tener significados tan diferentes. Mientras él era feliz junto a sus amigos, llenos de triunfos y fortalezas, mientras él nunca estaba emocionalmente solo; tú estabas alrededor de muchas personas y aun así el vacío de la soledad te consumía.

¿Eso era posible? Al parecer si, y era demasiado doloroso.

Bajas la cabeza, apoyando tus manos en las orillas del lavamanos del baño, enclaustrado en ese pequeño y cerrado espacio junto a tus desesperados pensamientos, mientras más lágrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas.

"D-Diosas… ¿No puedo ser alguien más?"

Ese murmuro sollozante hace eco en la habitación, sonaba igual a una lastimera suplica. ¿Era ridículo rogar eso? Seguramente sí, pero no te importaba. Era ya mucho el rencor que tenías contra ti mismo, que en verdad deseabas despertar y ser cualquiera menos tú mismo. Te tenías lástima por ser una existencia tan deplorable ante tus ojos. Alguien sin valor alguno.

 _ **Un clon.**_

Sí, eso eras. No había nada más ofensivo que ser un clon. Era rebajarte de ser alguien a ser una copia de otro ser ya existente. Eras copia de Link. Una copia defectuosa. Eras más pequeño, más ligero, más temperamental y en pocas palabras: Eras imperfecto.

Un sollozo burbujeó entre tus labios con palabras sin sentido. ¿Por qué te invocaron a un torneo, cuando ya estaba Link? ¿No era suficiente con él? ¡Pero si tú no destacas más allá de lo que él ya hacía!

"P-Por favor… ¿P-Puedo ser alguien más?"

Pero nunca había respuesta a tus ruegos, y sabías que jamás tendrías una. Estabas condenado. Debías ser un 'Toon Link', el clon de Link. Por más que intentabas superarlo, tus esfuerzos no lograban nada. Y mientras más deseabas ser Link, el que no era clon de nadie; la esperanza se veía asesinada cada vez que, en tus esfuerzos por cambiar y encontrar tu identidad propia, la palabra 'clon' se hacía más presente en las demás opiniones.

Fracasos y más fracasos devoraban vertiginosamente la poca estima que te quedaba. No lograbas ver nada bueno en ti, no existía nada que te hiciera sentir especial o siquiera único en tu forma de ser.

Si, los pensamientos que te saturaban no te hacían más que cuestionar el porqué estabas vivo. Pero las respuestas nunca aparecían, era como si el destino disfrutara verte así: derrotado, fracasado, con miedo y con unas imparables ganas de llorar cada vez que te veías al espejo. No podías evitar odiarte, no podías evitar desear nunca haber llegado a esa mansión, aun si ello implicaba el fin de tu mísera existencia.

"Y-Ya no más… P-Por favor… B-Basta."

Pero por más que intentaras que tus oídos escucharan tu propia voz, el sonido del agua de chorro parecía aplacar tus propias palabras y tus sollozos casi silenciosos.

"Y-Ya no más… P-Por favor… ¡Ya no quiero ser yo mismo!"

Tus ojos flameaban en desesperación al verte nuevamente en aquel cristal, tu rostro húmedo y levemente enrojecido por el llanto, te daba una apariencia frágil y débil.

Comenzaste a preguntarte, ¿Cómo podías ocultar ese complejo frente a los demás? ¿Tan buen actor eras? ¿O es que no le importabas a nadie en realidad? Y tu mente pesimista eligió que probablemente a nadie le importaba si estabas o no ahí.

Todos te tachaban de ser una persona orgullosa, una persona a la que no le gustaba estar con otras personas puesto que apenas lograbas estar tranquilo con los chicos de tu edad; de lo contrario siempre alardeabas que vencerías fácilmente a cualquiera gracias a tu fuerza inexistente, engrandecías tus debilidades para aparentar que eran fortalezas, que podías ser igual de perfecto que Link, pero a tu modo.

Más eso nunca funcionaba. Cuando perdías alguna pelea, aparentabas bromear e inventar alguna excusa para que creyeran que habías dejado que todo pasara porque así querías, aun sabiendo que nadie te creía, lo hacías igual para proteger tu propio orgullo. El poco que quedaba en realidad. Ya que con cada derrota, te sentías más patético que antes.

"A-Alguien… S-Sálveme de mí mismo…"

Tu voz, débil y temblorosa, hacia una última suplica desde la poca cordura que quedaba. Pero sabías que no habría respuesta, nadie te salvaría. Nadie iría a ayudar a alguien a quien aparentemente solo le importa su propio bienestar.

 _ **Ahógate en tu imperfección.**_

Y justo cuando dejarías que ese pensamiento te dominara, unos brazos rodearon tu cintura. Una brisa cálida, débil y fuerte a la vez, chocaba contra tu cuello y hombro, mientras una mata de cabellos castaños como el chocolate no te dejaba ver el rostro del único espectador de tu desastre humano.

¿En qué momento entró aquí? Te preguntabas una y otra vez, mientras tu mirada permanecía dilatada ante el shock.

El silencio reinó durante un tiempo indefinido, donde los únicos sonidos eran el agua que caía del lavamanos y la respiración tenue de ambos en ese pequeño espacio. Ninguno se atrevía a soltar algún sonido, dejando abrumadas a ambas mentes.

Pero alguien debía ceder.

"Tú eres perfecto…"

Y como si esas fueran las palabras que más necesitabas escuchar, las lágrimas se desataron sin freno alguno. Y lloraste frente al espejo. Podías ver tu rostro enrojecido y lastimero, podías ver lo patético que te veías al derramar lágrimas por un motivo tan absurdo. Podías ver una mirada azulina a tu lado que se resistía a llorar junto a ti.

No estabas completamente solo.

"Vales mucho, vales mucho más que cualquiera de los que he conocido. Eres una persona única e inigualable".

La voz era suave a pesar de estar tan cerca de tu oreja; pero aun así el significado que dejaba escapar de ella, desataban más y más lágrimas que, por mucho que intentaras contener, no tenías éxito alguno. Era otro fracaso, pero era uno especial, doloroso y confortante a la vez.

"Eres muy fuerte mentalmente. Has logrado resistir ese tipo de pensamientos sin demostrarlo a nadie".

Niegas suavemente, sin lastimarlo, solo para hacerle ver que tú mismo no estabas de acuerdo. Eso no decía tu reflejo, ni tu mirada a veces marchita. No eras fuerte de ese modo, vivías con la ansiedad de despertar y ser otra persona.

Eso no era fuerza.

"Claro que si, Toon Link" Una sonrisa suave apareció en el chico del cristal. "Tú no lo puedes ver, pero yo sí. ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo esto?"

El llanto comienza a mermar, dejándote en solo sollozos y pequeños hipos ahogados. Lo miras expectante a través del reflejo, preguntándote porque alguien como él estaba ahí, diciendo tales cosas, cuando él era la persona con la que peor te comportabas en tu afán de ser alguien mejor de quien eras en realidad.

"Que eso, ante mis ojos, te hace hermoso".

Tu cuerpo se estremeció al ver a tu compañero de habitación, cerrar los ojos y posar sus labios en una de tus húmedas mejillas por un indefinido tiempo.

Un sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en tu rostro. La mirada dilatada, antes marchita, comenzaba a tener un brillo de vida aunque fuera débil en ese momento. Sentiste la calidez de ese chico al que tantas veces tachaste de idiota, su presencia era un tranquilizante para tu mente; Popo era, prácticamente, la salvación por la que habías rogado.

Él era tu respuesta.

De pronto, casi de la nada, comenzaste a reír; eso desconcertó a tu compañero, quien se separó para verte a través del cristal también. Pero aunque quisieras explicarle que reías por la felicidad y el alivio, las palabras simplemente no salían; por lo que optaste por acariciar las manos que sostenían tu cintura.

Esa señal bastó para relajar al de irises azules, quien sonrió tiernamente al oír tu risa. No añadiendo cosas innecesarias.

Si, probablemente eras un clon. Y quizás tus pensamientos a veces te llevarían a pensar malos caminos sobre ti mismo. Eso lo sabías…

Pero ahora sabes que para alguien, ser Toon Link, era una imperfección que se podía disfrutar. Y podías vivir con eso.

A partir de esa perfecta imperfección, esa calidez transmitida quedó atrapada en tu ser, siendo rememorada cada vez que te sentías débil.

Esperando el día en que puedas decirle lo agradecido que estás con él.

Y lo mucho que deseas compartir de tu ser ahora.

* * *

Antes de que se atrevan a comentar, ¡quisiera decir un par de cosas! nwn

1\. Se podría decir que esta historia es un "antes" de que ambos se enamoraran, creo. No lo sé, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de ser un tanto "pobre" la trama (o así siento yo).

2\. Nunca había descrito en... Creo que es segunda persona, ¿no? Así que acepto críticas constructivas.

3\. UN AVISO!: A las personas que les gusta la parejita de Popo y Toon Link juntos, quiero avisarles que Enso (la primera en publicar un fic de ellos) dice que el 11 de Junio será el "aniversario" de esta bella y tsunderesca pareja conflictiva xD... Así que por este medio, quisiera invitar a los fans a escribir historias y subirlos en esa fecha o alrededores (obviamente no es obligación). Sería un lindo detalle y creo que podría alimentar ese amor o el gusto que sentimos por este par... Así que... ¡Están invitados a hacer algo por ellos! (Dibujos también son validos, Enso tiene una dirección en su perfil de cuenta donde pueden enviarle dichos trabajos y luego supongo que buscaríamos la forma de compartirlo).

Creo que eso es todo nwn... Gracias por leer y espero leernos pronto ;u;


End file.
